eastenders vampires werewolves
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: moon family and abbie and lauren and some of their friends in a big war because they are different from each other. rubbish summary please read this is my first story!
1. mistakes and forgiveness

**SUMMARY**

**There was a fight going on between two races on the square, the vampires and the the vampire race was the moon family = Eddie, Alfie, Kat, Jessica, Tyler and Anthony. Eddie was Tyler and Anthony's father and Alfie's uncle. Alfie is kat's husband and Anthony and Tyler's cousin and Jessica was Anthony's girlfriend. the werewolf race included Jay, Ben, Lola, Abbie and Lauren. Abbie and Lauren were sisters while Jay, Ben and Lola were their friends.**

**MY P.O.V (JESSICA)**

**I was just waking up that morning with my boyfriend Anthony sleeping peacefully next to me. I looked at the window and watched the rays of sunshine coming into the bedroom...RAYS OF SUNSHINE! I leapt out of bed and rushed over and closed the curtains before the rays could burn either mine or Anthony's sensitive skin. I woke Anthony up in the process of the rushing.**

"good morning ant"

"morning...what are you doing"

**Anthony was giving me a puzzled look but I knew he knew what I was doing and that he was just playing but I amused him anyway.**

"I was blocking the sun rays to stop us from burning to death"

"fair enough now come back to bed"

"have you seen the time or are you too lazy to look"

"why what does it matter what ti..."

"It's 10am"

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY"

**He rushed out of our bed and got changed quicker than you could blink (well we are vampires after all) I also got changed at lightning speed and rushed downstairs to the pub area of the Vic. Anthony and Tyler were already there along with Alfie and Kat but even though we were down we didn't haft get a mouthful off Eddie.**

**LOLA'S P.O.V**

**I was sitting in a far corner of the Vic with Abbie so they couldn't see us spying on them. I noticed one of the young boys arrive right at the side of the other young boy faster than I could have blinked (how do they do that) and then the black haired girl followed at the same pace. we watched the older man have a rant at the girl and the young boy so I was guessing they were late for something. Abbie shook my arm because she noticed the other woman looking at us with suspicion so we legged it out of the Vic.**

**TYLER'S P.O.V**

**My god everybody is looking moody today, especially Anthony, but that was probably because he got an earful off dad along with Jessica about 5 minutes ago. Here I am serving people when I hear a SMASH, and there was Anthony with a smashed glass in his hand, blood dripping from his finger onto the floor. Alfie took him through to the back to calm down and guess who was made to clear up the disgusting mess...ME. Well while I was cleaning up the glass of the floor I also licked some of the blood off the floor (ok it may be weird considering he is my brother) but as I always say = waste not want not.**

**EDDIE'S P.O.V**

**Alfie dragged Anthony through to the back to me for his outburst and then went back to work.**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT"

"nothing"

"NOTHING, I DON'T THINK SO"

**I grabbed his hand and yanked it upwards into his face while he was trying to furiously get away but that was not going to happen.**

"WELL EXPLAIN IT THEN"

"OK OK I thought I seen one of those werewolves in the Vic so I got angry and the results right in front of you"

"oh well in that case go and tell the others to come upstairs, this calls for some action"

"yes dad"

"good boy"

**ANTHONY'S P.O.V**

**I went straight to Tyler and told him to get everyone out of the Vic while I told everyone else that dad wanted a family meeting urgently upstairs. After everyone was out me and Tyler locked all the doors and sped upstairs where everyone was waiting for us. I went and sat on the sofa next to Jess while Tyler sat on the floor at my feet as we listened to dad explain something.**

"Anthony said he thought he spotted a werewolf on the premises so I just want to say we need to be careful if we find out what Anthony said is true"

"I think I seen two werewolves in here today aswell"

"TWO...are you sure Kat"

"I'm positive Alfie, the little dogs"

"I don't think it's a good idea to call them that incase they are listening in on us"

"shut up Tyler you're not helping"

**I kicked Tyler in his back and then Jess punched me in my arm, hard.**

"Don't be nasty to him ant he's got a point you know"

"thank you Jess for backing me up on that"

**Tyler punched me in the leg then and I flipped. I tried to grab him round the neck to teach him a lesson but before I could do any damage to my brother Jessica dragged me out the living room and into our bedroom and shoved me on the bed. When I went to stand up she jumped on top of me so I was stuck underneath her and then she darted for the door and locked me inside the bedroom. I got mad again and punched the door so hard I nearly made a hole in it and then dad came in and I darted over and perched on the end of the bed. He strode over to me and sat on the end of the bed and pulled me into a tight hug.**

"you need to learn to ignore your brother you know"

"I know dad but he is just so annoying that it is impossible to ignore him"

"I suppose your right there but try harder ok"

"ok dad"

"that's more like it and by the way we are all going on a blood hunt tonight, fancy it son"

"go on then"

"that's my boy"

**Dad kissed me forehead then headed out of the room and Jessica entered straight after. She came over to me and sat on my lap.**

"please get off I'm not in the mood at the moment"

"really"

"yes REALLY"

"ok but I bet I can get you in the mood"

"really how th..."

**she pushed me backwards so I was lying on the bed and she leaned on top of me and ****kissed me. I lifted up my arms to hug her but she noticed somehow and forced my ****arms back by my head.**

"I'm getting you in the mood remember, you don't need to get me in it ok"

"ok ok carry on then before we get interrupted"

**she continued to kiss me until we were forced to break apart when we heard Kat ****scream.**

"come on you two love birds we are going on the blood hunt now"

**TYLER'S P.O.V**

**It's 9pm and Anthony and Jessica came hurtling down the stairs just seconds after Kat yelled at them to get a move on. when we were all outside we all split into our little groups like always-me and Anthony-Jess,Kat and Alfie-dad on his own. as me and my bro were wondering round looking for someone to eat i suggested we hunted down those werewolves.**

"I have an idea Ant"

"go on then surprise me"

"lets go and hunt down those werewolves"

"no way dad said we are not allowed"

"oh come on don't be a baby it will be fun"

"I'm not going to do it whatever you say"

"whoever hunts the most werewolves pays the other 10 pound"

"oh fine then your on"

**I knew Anthony had a betting problem so its easy to persuade him. as we rounded a corner i thought i noticed a werewolf go down the alley behind the chip shop so i alerted Anthony of my find.**

"OH MY GOD a werewolf went down behind the chip shop"

"are you sure Ty I didn't see anything"

"of course I'm sure"

"well go and kill it then"

"why"

"let me think...our little bet remember"

"no way that one is too big for me to take on, you do it"

"my god you are such a wimp but fine, i'll do it, at least I'll be 10 pound richer in the morning"

**Anthony sprinted behind the chip shop while i stayed where i was, listening to the screams of pain coming from either that dog or my brother. the next thing i hear is my brother calling for me so i ran over to him as fast as i could incase he was hurt. when i got to him he had a body in his arms and it wasn't a werewolf, it was one of Jessica's best friends.**

"what do I do I've killed her I've killed her"

"calm down Ant you don't want the others to find out do you"

"you don't want the others to find out what"

**I turned around and saw dad, Jess, Kat and Alfie looking at us.**

"um nothing dad"

"It dosent look like nothing though does it tyler"

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE"

**Jess ran over to anthony and looked at the body in his arms and started to cry.**

"which of you two did this to her"

"jess I'm so sorry but it w..."

"IT WAS ME"

**Anthony gave me a puzzled look and everyone looked at me in shock. (we have a rule and that is that we are not allowed to kill another vampires friends under any circumstances)**

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT TYLER"

**Jess ran off back to the Vic and anthony put the body down and sprinted off after her. Kat and Alfie walked off after them while dad continued to give me a look that terrified me.**

"explain then Tyler"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU ANYTHING"

**I ran all the way back to the Vic to get away from dad. when I got through the door I went to run up the stairs but dad grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me down to the cellar.**

**JESSICA'S P.O.V**

**Anthony ran into the bedroom after me and closed the door. he came over and comforted me while I was crying. we held onto each other for a bit until we heard a scream of pain coming from downstairs and me and anthony practically ran to the source of the noise. what we found was a horrible sight because right in front of us was Eddie, beating up Tyler while he was bleeding and screaming for mercy from his dad.**

"DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING LEAVE HIM ALONE"

"HE SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE WHAT HE DID THEN ANT"

"IT WAS NOT HIM DAD IT WAS ME ALRIGHT"

**I slapped anthony across the face then and when Eddie came over and grabbed anthony by his coat and pushed him against the wall I ran over to Tyler and took him upstairs. I took him to the bathroom to get him cleaned up and when I finished he leaned against me and sobbed on my shoulder while i hugged him. I could hear anthony screaming my name as his dad was beating him but I just ignored him and went for a walk to clear my head and Tyler followed me so I was not on my own.**

**ANTHONY'S P.O.V **

**My body was numb all over by the time dad had stopped kicking and punching me. he let go of my shoulders and I just slid down the wall. I didn't move incase dad started on me again.**

"dad let me explain what happened, please"

"don't call me that cause you are not my son anymore"

"NO DAD PLEASE LISTEN TO ME...PLEASE"

"and also don't even look at me"

**he came over to me and kicked me in the face and my head whacked the wall behind me and it hurt horribly. dad walked out the cellar to go and see if Tyler was alright while I just stayed exactly where I was while I sobbed about what had happened.**

**TYLER'S P.O.V**

"look I'm sorry I lied about the friend thing"

"its ok Tyler I'm not mad with you"

"but you are with ant"

"look I need to cool off ok so if you're going to mention him just go home"

"ok then ill leave you to it"

****I walked back to the Vic and as I was halfway up the stairs I heard crying coming from the cellar. I ran back down the stairs and into the cellar where my brother was huddled up in a ball against the wall, crying his heart out. I went over and huddled up with him.****

"come on it will be alright"

"no..it won't... I've lost her"

"now who said you've lost her then"

"nobody said...it but iv'e...upset her too much and she wont let this go...so I have lost her"

"listen to me when I say you have not lost her"

"are you sure"

"iv'e been talking to her outside so yes I am sure"

"you better get...back upstairs"

"are you coming upstairs with me"

"I better not...incase dad doesn't want...me upstairs"

"you're coming upstairs with me if you like it or not my brother"


	2. escaping

EDDIE'S P.O.V

When I found Tyler I knew I had to apologise for what I'd done, I waited until he'd helped Anthony up from the cellar…

"Tyler, we need to talk" I informed him

"Can't you see I'm a bit busy right now?" Tyler questioned, motioning to Anthony

"Now Tyler" Eddie exclaimed, raising his voice

"Dad, leave him alone" Anthony whispered

"No one asked for your opinion, now I need to speak to my son" Eddie stated "who said you could leave the cellar anyway?"

"I said he could leave the cellar, Anthony didn't mean to kill that girl" Tyler explained

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that?" Eddie questioned, knitting his eyebrows together

"I'm telling the truth" Tyler replied, glaring at his father

"We still need to talk" Eddie informed Tyler as he began to walk off with Anthony

"We will do in a minute" Tyler proclaimed, walking Anthony to a chair in the corner

"And he better get back to the cellar before I throw him down there" Eddie exclaimed, his voice raising once again

"Dad, please, he's too weak to be down there" Tyler begged, turning to his father

As Anthony reached out for Tyler's hand Eddie lost it and yanked him away from Tyler, dragging him to the cellar and slamming the door behind him, locking it…

"Dad, let him out of there, do you really want his death on your conscience?" Tyler questioned

"Get upstairs Tyler" Eddie stated, not glancing at his son

"No way, not until you let Anthony go" Tyler replied, folding his arms across his chest

"I said now" Eddie proclaimed once again

"All right" Tyler stated, holding his hands up in defence

I heard a door slam and made my way upstairs also, I found him in Anthony and Jessica's room…

"You shouldn't be in here" I informed him, shutting the door behind me

"Anthony doesn't mind me being in here" Tyler replied

"I wasn't talking about Anthony, you know exactly who I was talking about" Eddie stated

"Jessica doesn't mind me being in here either" Tyler informed him

"Enough with that. I'm sorry for beating you up earlier" he proclaimed

As Eddie was about to reach out to his son the door opened, Jessica stopped in her tracks…

"Come on son, let's leave Jessica to it" Eddie stated, motioning for his son to follow him out

"No it's okay, I need to speak to Tyler" Jessica replied, smiling at Eddie as he moved past her

JESSICA'S P.O.V

"Where's Ant?" I asked, sitting down next to Tyler on the bed

"In the cellar" I heard him mumble in reply

"Still, why's he still down there? I thought you were going to get him out?" I questioned, shocked

"I tried but Dad caught us" Tyler explained, burying his head in his hands

"I need to speak to him" I informed him

"I could try and keep Dad out of the way whilst you go down?" Tyler suggested

"You'd do that for me?" I asked, shocked

Tyler nodded and I hugged him tightly, we left the room. When I knew the coast was clear I made my way down to the cellar and tapped on the door…

"Who is it?" Anthony's voice questioned, I was so relieved

"It's me babe, Jess" I informed him

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" Anthony questioned worriedly

"I'm fine, how're you? What did he do to you?" I enquired

"He beat me up and left me down here as me and Tyler were escaping" he explained

"I'm going to do my up most to get you out, don't you worry" I assured him

"No don't, I don't want you getting yourself hurt for my sake" Anthony proclaimed

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll be back soon" I informed him, walking away

I walked into the pub area of the establishment and over to the bar where Anthony's cousin was working…

"Alife, have you got a key to the cellar I could borrow?" I questioned hopefully

"Sure thing, why do you need it?" he asked, confused

"Promise not to say anything, I'm going to need your help" I informed him

"Okay" Alife replied, a little bit unsure

"Eddie's beaten Anthony up and he's down there, we need to get him out and make sure Eddie doesn't find out he's not there anymore" I explained quickly, knowing we didn't have much time

"Okay, okay, come on sweetheart" he proclaimed, grabbing a set of keys and making his way to the cellar

I hurried after him and stood behind him as he unlocked the door and walked down to the cellar…

"Oh babe, come on, quickly, we've not got much time" I sighed as Anthony wrapped me in his embrace

"Alf, is there anywhere we can go that Dad won't find us?" Anthony asked, turning to his cousin

"Here, take my keys, they're to the car, just drive and let Tyler know where you are" Alfie stated

Anthony and I made our way upstairs to pack some clothes and get him cleaned up…

"Right we need to get you cleaned up and then we need to get out of here sharpish" I explained, grabbing a bag and throwing some clothes into it

ANTHONY'S P.O.V

"Right, sit down, I need to clean those cuts" Jess proclaimed, motioning to the bed behind me

"Where are we going to go?" I asked as she dabbed gingerly at my cuts, trying not to hurt

"I've arranged somewhere we'll be safe, don't worry" she replied

Ten minutes later Jess had finished patching up my cuts and we were ready to leave, we left the bedroom hurriedly with our suitcases and made our way downstairs, pulling our hoods up so we wouldn't be burned, Alife handed us the keys as we reached the bar…

Half an hour later we arrived at a house in the woods…

"What is this place?" I questioned, climbing out of the car

"It used to be my Mum and Dad's, we'll be completely safe here" she informed me

I nodded in agreement and grabbed our suitcases from the boot, entering the house behind her…

"Babe, you okay?" I asked a little while later as I walked into the kitchen to find Jess staring out of the window

"Yea, I'm fine, how're you?" she questioned, turning to face me, forcing a smile onto her face

"You can admit you were thinking about him you know, I won't be upset" I replied

"I wasn't okay" she proclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" I sighed, wrapping my hands around her waist and pulling her into me


	3. heart to hearts D

JESSICAS POV

"We should let Tyler know where we are Ant" I sighed as I checked my phone yet again

"Okay, I'll ring him now" he informed me, pulling out his phone and leaving the room

Anthony re-entered the room a minute or two later…

"He's on his way" Anthony sighed, sitting on the sofa

"It's the right thing to do, he can help us plan our next move" I assured him, sitting next to him

"Are you sure things are okay between you two now?" Anthony asked, looking into his girlfriend's eyes

"I don't know what you mean" I replied hastily

"Yes you do, you can't just continue to sweep your feelings under the carpet" he proclaimed

"I'm not Anthony and I can't believe you're even thinking I would, I love you okay?" I assured him

Anthony looked into my eyes and nodded, taking my hand in his and caressing it…

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door, signalling Tyler had arrived…

"I'll get it" I informed Anthony, standing up and walking into the hallway, opening the door

"Hey" he greeted me, smiling widely as I stepped aside to let him in

"Hey yourself, look, before we go in, Ant's getting paranoid about me and you" I admitted

"Paranoid? You mean he thinks we're going to do something?" Tyler questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Basically yea, can you try and assure him when I'm out of the room that nothing's going to happen?" I asked

"He knows deep down I'd be lying" Tyler sighed, stepping towards Jess, taking her hand in his

"Don't Ty, Ant's only in the next room" she whispered, her breath hitting his face

"But you want me and I want you, it's only a matter of time" he informed her

I swallowed and Tyler moved even further towards me, his hands holding my waist tightly…

"We shouldn't" i proclaimed, coming to my senses and pushed him away

TYLERS POV

"What's the rush, why do you have to go?" Jessica proclaimed as Anthony rushed around collecting his things

"This is the only chance I'll get to talk to Alfie whilst Dad's not there, I need to go, I'll see you soon" Anthony informed her, kissing her cheek lightly and leaving the house

"So now it's just us, what shall we do?" I questioned, making Jessica jump as she turned to face me

"We're going to do nothing, you can help me cook the dinner if you like" she stated, walking into the kitchen, swallowing a lump in her throat

"Jess, why do you keep denying the fact that you have feelings for me?" I asked, following her into the kitchen and jumping onto the counter

"My feelings for you are dead and buried okay? Stop going on about them" she exclaimed, sitting down in one of the chairs and burying her head in her hands

I watched her carefully, trying to figure out what I should do next, I climbed down from the counter and walked over to her, taking her hands in mine and caressing them, looking into her eyes deeply...

"I know you still feel something, something there" I informed her, placing my hand on her heart

"I'm with Anthony and your relationship with him is the best it's ever been, I can't ruin that" she sighed

"It's not like he'll find out is it? We'll be careful, and you need to be honest, you've wanted to kiss me since the moment I got here haven't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She shook her head, signalling no...

"Haven't you?" I questioned, lifting her chin so her face met mine

She nodded, this time signalling yes...

The next few moments were a blur, I moved his face towards Jess' and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, one that soon turned passionate...


	4. starting a new life, ending the old one

ANTHONYS POV

I arrived back at The Queen Victoria an hour later, walking in I scanned the room, looking for my cousin who was stood at the edge of the bar talking to a customer…

"Alf?" I questioned worriedly, continuing to glance around

"Sorry Patrick, I'll be back soon, come on you" Alfie replied, guiding me through to the back

"What did you want to see me for?" I asked worriedly

"Eddie found out that you got out last night" he admitted

"What? Does he know where we are?" I asked, shocked

"No, I told him I didn't know and Kat doesn't know anyway so it's fine but you guys are going to have to get away before he does, you know it won't take him long" Alfie informed me

"I know it won't but where're we meant to go?" I enquired

"Somewhere on the outskirts of London, where no one knows you. My Dad used to have a place that was left to me in his will, you guys can have that and Eddie will never know" Alfie explained

"You'd do that for me?" I asked, shocked at his gesture

"Of course I would, you're my cousin and Jess is your girlfriend" Alfie replied, smiling

"Thank you" I sighed in relief

Back with Jess and Tyler…

"Tyler stop, what if Anthony comes home?" Jess proclaimed, shoving him away

"He's not going to, don't worry" he replied, moving back in once again

"I said no okay, come on, help me with dinner" she sighed, standing up and beginning to prepare some ingredients


	5. enjoying and nearly getting caught

**-TYLERS THOUGHTS-**

I'd always fancied Jess, I was going to ask her out the day that Anthony did, he'd managed to get there first and I was gutted, we'd always had chemistry and there was this unspoken bond between the two of us that no one knew about other than us two, she felt it, I felt it...

**TYLERS POV**

Anthony had been summoned back to the Square by Alfie so Jess and I were left in the house on our own, I knew she wanted me since she greeted me in the hall earlier that afternoon, I was determined to have her, if only for a few hours...

"Why do you keep denying that you've got feelings for me?" I questioned as we sat in the kitchen

"What?" she asked, taken aback slightly

"You've got feelings for me and I know you have so don't try and deny it, why do you keep denying it?" I questioned again, raising an eyebrow

"I'm with your brother and I'm not a cheater, you know me Tyler" she sighed, burying her head in her hands

"Yes I do, better than anyone, better than my brother" I informed her, smirking slightly at the truth that had just passed my lips

"We can't act on things Tyler, people will only end up getting hurt and I'm not going to be the cause of that, plus you and your brother's relationship is really good right now" she admitted

"It's good but no one has to know" I replied, moving myself in front of her "it can be secret, our secret"

"Don't Tyler" she whispered, her hot breath hitting my face

"Don't what? Get so close that all you want to do is kiss me? I feel it too" I proclaimed, rubbing her arms

I saw her swallow a lump in her throat and she gasped as my minty breath hit her face, I slanted my lips over hers and kissed her gently, I was surprised that she didn't push me away there and then as I deepened the kiss, making it more passionate...

She pushed me away eventually, both of us gasping for breath, she stood up so close to me that her body was touching mine, she reached in between us and took my hand, guiding me out of the room and up the stairs...

**JESSICAS POV**

"What have I done?" I sighed as I lay in Tyler's embrace

"You regret it?" he questioned, confused as he sat up and looked me full in the face

"Are you stupid? Of course I do, you're my boyfriend's brother" I proclaimed, shocked he'd thought I wouldn't feel guilty

"Babe, this is how it's meant to be, you know it, I know it and deep down Anthony knows it too" he informed me

"No it's not, I'm dating your brother and I'm not a cheater" I stated, climbing out of bed to get myself redressed

"Jess can you just sit down and listen to me please?" Tyler asked, trying to take hold of my waist

"What have you got to say that could possibly make any of this better?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I love you" he admitted as I turned away from him to pull my jeans on

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning to face him, not thinking I'd heard what he'd said properly

"You heard, I love you and you love me too" he replied, taking my hands and pulling me down onto the bed

"This is all so messed up" I sighed, burying my head into his chest once more

"I know but we can't help the way we feel can we?" he asked, tilting my face up to meet his

I shook my head, signalling no...

"Hello, anyone home?" a voice shouted, making Tyler and I jump

"Oh my goodness Anthony, quickly get dressed" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed and pulling my t-shirt over my head

"Jess, you up here?" Anthony asked, his voice getting nearer and nearer to the shut bedroom door

"Quickly, get in the bathroom" I whispered, shooing him through the open door

"I'm in here babe" I informed Anthony as he entered the room

"What're you doing here? Where's Tyler?" he questioned

"In there taking a look at one of the taps, I think it's leaking" I replied, motioning to the bathroom

"Everything alright Ty? You need my help?" Anthony asked, walking into the bathroom, leaving me to exhale my breath

"No thanks mate, there's nothing wrong with the tap as far as I can tell, I'm gonna get off" he stated, glancing at me as he left the bathroom

"I thought you were staying for dinner?" Anthony enquired

"I was going to but Dad's just called me, he needs me back there" Tyler replied

"Okay, well Alfie has sorted me and Jess with a place out of London, I'll text you when we're there okay?" Anthony asked

Tyler nodded and glanced at me once again, me bowing my head immediately...


	6. trouble brewing

LOLA'S POV

"Lola will you hurry? We're going to miss them if we don't hurry up" Abi exclaimed

"Alright chill, I'm ready, let's go" I sighed, opening the door and walking out, followed by Abi

We walked across the Square and into the Vic, we were just in time to see Tyler being dragged upstairs…

"Shall we do something?" Abi asked, shocked

"Like what? Help him, he's the enemy remember?" I sighed, sitting down in one of the seats

TYLER'S POV

"Where've you been?" Eddie proclaimed, shoving me into the kitchen

"Out, am I not allowed to do that either now?" I questioned

"Don't get lippy with me, now where've you been?" Eddie asked

"Just out Dad, out hunting" I replied

Eddie let go of my collar and I straightened myself up…

"Do you know where Anthony is?" he asked after a moment or two's silence

"No, why?" I questioned worriedly

"He should be in the cellar and he's not, and Jess hasn't been around for days" he explained

"He's not contacted me" I informed him

**ANTHONY'S POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, Jess and I were eating dinner, normally there'd be general chit chat but tonight there was nothing:

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, breaking the silence

"No, why would there be?" she replied, not looking at me, concentrating on eating her food

"We're not talking?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"There's nothing wrong, just leave it okay" she proclaimed

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" I stated, holding my hands up in defence

She stood up and walked away from the table, taking her plate with her, I heard her leave the kitchen and shut the bedroom door behind her...

**JESSICA'S POV**

I couldn't bear feelings the way I did so I decided to ring Tyler...

"Hello" he greeted me as he picked up the phone

"Hi, are you okay to talk?" I questioned

"Aha, is everything okay?" he asked worriedly as I sat down on the bed

"No, Anthony and I aren't speaking and I've just snapped at him, he knows something isn't right" I admitted

"Maybe we should just tell him, he's going to find out sooner or later and my feelings haven't changed and I know you haven't said it yet but neither have yours, have they?" he questioned

I stayed silent for a minute or two, Tyler breaking the silence...

"Jess, are you still there?" he asked

"Yea I'm here, you're right, we need to tell him and you're right, my feelings are the same as yours, I do love you" I informed him

"I love you too" he replied, I could feel the smile gracing his face, the image not leaving my head as I heard him say those words

"Look I've got to go but I'll speak to you tomorrow okay?" I asked

"Okay, I love you" he informed me, making me smile as I hung up the phone

I heard Anthony's footsteps further approaching so I placed my phone down on the bedside table and climbed into bed, switching the bedside light off and pulling the covers tightly around me, I heard him shut the door and walk to his side of the bed before stripping and climbing into bed, his arms not going around me like normal, something I was grateful for because the only arms I wanted around me from now on were Tyler's and things were about to get a whole lot messier!


	7. finding out and violence breaks out

**TYLERS POV**

I woke up the happiest I'd ever been the next morning, finally Jess had admitted she was in love with me too, I checked my phone to see I had no new messages so I decided to ring Jess to see if she was okay after last night...

"Hello, Jess, you there?" I questioned as she picked the phone up but nobody spoke

"Yea okay, I'll see you later, love you too" I heard her speak to someone on the other end of the line "hello"

"Saying goodbye to Ant?" I asked

"Yea, he's on his way to the new place and I'm meeting him there soon, can you come over?" she questioned

"Sure, is everything okay?" I enquired worriedly

"Yea it's all fine, I just want to see you" she informed me, bringing a smile to my face

**ANTHONYS POV**

Later on that morning I returned home, Jess was in the shower and her phone was vibrating, someone was calling. my nosiness got the better of me and I looked to see who the caller ID was "Tyler xxx"

"Hello, Jess, sorry I'm running late babe, is Anthony back yet?" Tyler asked as I picked up the phone

"It is Anthony" I informed him, shocked

"Alright buddy" he exclaimed

"Why're you calling Jess babe?" I questioned, confused

"**" I heard him mumble under his breath

The shower stopped running and a moment later Jess appeared at the bathroom door, startled by the fact that I was there and had her phone in my hand...

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly, wrapping her towel further around her body

"Tell Tyler to get here now and then get yourself dressed" I proclaimed, handing her the phone

She took it from me and placed it to her ear...

"Did you hear that? Anthony wants you to come over" she asked

"Yea I heard, I'll be there as quickly as I can, I'm sorry" he replied before hanging up

She hung up the phone also and placed it on the bed, walking over to me...

"Is everything okay? How come you couldn't ask Tyler to come over himself?" she questioned

"Like you don't know, how could you Jess? My own brother for God sakes" I exclaimed

"How do you know?" she asked, shocked, tears visible in her eyes

"He thought you picked up the phone and he called you babe" he informed her

"I'm so, so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen" she proclaimed, trying to hold my hands

I recoiled from her touch and moved away towards the wall, the tears filling my eyes now too...

"Just tell me one thing, do you love him?" he asked

_Jess bowed her head and nodded, this was all it took for Anthony to go mad, as Jess kept her head bowed she didn't realise Anthony was moving towards her before he sunk his teeth into her neck, throwing her to the ground. Will Tyler be too late?_


	8. 2nd part to chapter 7

**JESSICA'S POV**

I hit the floor with a thud, I placed my hand on my pounding neck and removed it when I felt liquid trickling between my fingers, glancing at my fingers they were covered in blood, Anthony had bitten me...

"How could you?" he asked "how could you do this to me and make me do that to you?"

"I can't help the way I feel Ant, I'm sorry" I sighed, sitting up and grabbing a towel from the bed, wrapping it onto my neck

"You should be able to, why is it every single girl I get falls for Tyler?" he questioned, burying his head into his hands

"I never meant for any of this to happen Anthony I promise, I still love you but I love Tyler more, I'm sorry" I informed him

Anthony didn't reply, he just looked at me blankly, his eyes full of venom and disgust, he moved towards me once again and sank his teeth into me again, removing his teeth from my neck...

"This is what you get when you take a vampire for granted" he exclaimed, standing up and walking over to face the wall

"I can't help the way I feel, my feelings for Tyler aren't going to change, I'm sorry" I proclaimed

Anthony didn't reply...

"You're turning into your Dad" I mumbled under my breath, standing up

"What did you say you heartless **?" he exclaimed, grabbing me by my arm and dragging me over to the window where the sun was pouring in

"Ant get off me" I proclaimed, trying to fight his grasp but it was too strong

"Let her go Ant" Tyler's voice came from the doorway "I'm the one you've got the problem with"

"That's where you're wrong, I've got the problem with both of you, I want to kill both of you" he informed him, letting go of me

"But you know that I won't die, it'll be you, we all know I'm stronger" Tyler stated

"We'll see about that" Anthony exclaimed, throwing himself towards Tyler, throwing him out of the room with force

_All Jess could do was sit there and watch as the men fought over her..._


	9. attempted murder and pregnancy?

**TYLER'S POV**

I knew all I had to do was get Anthony out of the house and into the sunlight for him to die, he was surprisingly strong, he'd been training in secret, it was obvious, he bit me twice, once on my arm and once on my neck, before I knew it we were tumbling down the stairs and into the hallway, I stood up and Anthony grabbed me, I pulled him into a headlock and dragged him quickly to the front door and threw him out, shutting and locking it behind me before running back upstairs to Jess...

"Where is he?" she asked worriedly as she sat on the bed tending to her neck

"Outside, dying" I informed her as I sat next to her on the bed

"Seriously? Should we not let him in? I don't want him to die" she proclaimed

"He almost killed you Jess and he'll try and kill you again if I let him in" I exclaimed, shocked

After cleaning up our bites we made our way downstairs, I looked out of the window and was shocked by what I saw, nothing, Anthony's body should've been laid there dead but instead there was no body, no nothing, I followed Jess into the kitchen and decided not to tell her about what I'd just seen...

**ANTHONY'S POV**

I couldn't believe they'd slept together, my mind was trying to come to terms with everything, I pulled my hoodie hood even further over my head as I continued my walk through the streets of London, making my way back to the Square, there was one thing I was worried about and that was my Dad...

**EDDIE'S POV**

The bar was busy and Alfie had asked for my help whilst Kat saw to Tommy, as she was about to leave the bar a black hooded man appeared, Kat was straight over to him and helping him into the back, it was Anthony, I just knew it, when Kat went upstairs I told Alfie that a barrel needed changing and I'd be back, I went into the back and Anthony jumped as soon as he heard me...

"Please don't hurt me Dad, I've been through enough" he sighed

"I'm not going to, where's your brother?" I asked, sitting down next to him

"He's at mine, with Jess" he informed me

"Why's he there and why are you here?" I questioned, confused

"They've been sleeping together, Tyler and I have fought and now they're together" he admitted, burying his head in his hands

"I'm sorry son" I replied, not knowing what else to say, placing my hand on his shoulder

**JESSICA'S POV**

Tyler had gone upstairs to sort out his wounds once again so I decided it was time to let Anthony in so we could talk, I walked apprehensively to the door and opened it, there was no one there...

"Ty, is this meant to happen?" I exclaimed, shocked that there was nothing there

"Is what meant to happen?" he asked, walking down the stairs

"Where's Anthony? He's meant to still be here right?" I questioned

"Yea he is" he informed me, clearing his throat

"Then why isn't he? Where is he?" I asked, shocked and confused

"He will probably be in the Square" Tyler admitted

"Why would he of gone back to the Square when his Dad's there?" I enquired

"I don't know, I honestly don't know where he is" I explained, shutting the door and sitting her down in the kitchen

Tyler sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me, calming me down, a little while later...

"Ow" I exclaimed as a sharp shooting pain shot through my stomach

"Jess, what's the matter?" Tyler asked, running through after hearing me call out

"I don't know, a sharp shooting pain, I don't know" I proclaimed, grabbing his hand as another one shot through my body

"No, it's impossible" he whispered

"What's impossible?" I questioned, lifting my head so I was face to face with him

"I don't know for sure but you could be pregnant" he informed me


	10. bumping into trouble

**TYLERS POV**

"We need to get a pregnancy test, just in case" I proclaimed, grabbing my jacket from the bed

"Where're you going?" she questioned worriedly, taking my arm

"To the shops, you stay here, I won't be long, I promise" I replied, kissing her lips lightly and leaving the room

**ANTHONY'S POV**

As Dad patched up my wounds all that kept flooding through my mind were pictures of Jess and Tyler...

"Dad, I'm gonna go out, I need some air" I informed him, standing up and pulling my hood over my head

"Okay son, just be careful" he stated, patting my shoulder as I left the room

I made my way outside and bumped into someone...

"Sorry" I proclaimed, looking up to come face to face with two young girls

"Doesn't matter, are you okay?" one of the girls asked worriedly

"I'm fine thanks, are you? I didn't hurt you did I?" I questioned, looking between the two

"No, no, it's fine, are you sure everything's okay? You look upset?" she enquired, putting her hand on my shoulder supportively

"If I'm honest no not really, my brother and girlfriend have been sleeping together behind my back" I admitted, the words blurting out

"We're sorry, right Lo?" the other girl interjected

"Yea we really are, if there's anything we can do you just let us know okay?" Lola questioned, smiling at me

"Thanks girls" I replied, walking away

As I walked off...

"This is gonna be like taking candy from a baby" Lola proclaimed, high fiving Abi

**JESSICAS POV**

"Jess, where are you?" Tyler proclaimed as I heard the door slam behind him

"Up here, you've been gone too long, I was worried" I sighed as I hugged him tightly as he entered the bedroom

"Sorry, right here, go" he exclaimed, shooing me into the bathroom and sitting himself down on the bed

"Ty, you know whatever the outcome, I still love you right?" I questioned

"Of course I do, and I love you too" he informed me as I exited the bathroom, stick in my hands

"How long do we have to wait?" I asked, picking up the packaging

Three minutes later and the time was up, the time had come for us to find out whether we were having a child or not...

"So, what does it say?" Tyler asked me as I nervously studied the packaging

"I'm pregnant, we're having a baby" I exclaimed, jumping into his open arms

"Really? Oh my goodness" he exclaimed also, hugging me tightly and placing a passionate kiss to my lips

"Babe, one thing, Ant cannot find out about this, he'll go mental and he'll kiss this one as well as us" I informed him, placing his hand on my stomach

he nodded in agreement and kissed my forehead, pulling me into him once again...


	11. preparing to die?

**EDDIE'S POV**

Anthony arrived back at the pub half an hour later even more depressed than when he left...

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly, following him upstairs and into the living room

"I just can't get over the fact that my girlfriend would sleep with my brother" he admitted

"Look son I know you're struggling but it's done now, there's nothing that can be done" I proclaimed

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" he informed me, raising an eyebrow and smirking devilishly

"What're you planning?" I questioned worriedly, my eyebrows knitting together

"Nothing that you need to know about, not yet anyway" he replied, smirking as he left the living room

**ANTHONY'S POV**

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Lola questioned as she opened her front door to me later on that afternoon

"I need your help, you two in?" I asked, glancing between her and Abi who were stood opposite me

"You best come in" she replied, standing aside to let me into the house, shutting the door behind her and following me through

**TYLER'S POV**

I couldn't believe I was going to be a Dad, becoming a Dad was something you're meant to share with family but now, as far as I was concerned Jess was my only family, and the baby growing inside of her...

"What are we going to do about telling people?" she asked as she walked into the room, sitting down on the bed next to me

"We can tell people but we have to make sure Dad and Anthony don't find out" I proclaimed, running my hands through my hair

"Why?" she questioned, confused

"If they find out you're having my baby they'll go nuts and they'll kill all of us, you know they will" I admitted, taking her hand

"They wouldn't kill me would they? If they knew I was pregnant?" she asked

"My Dad will take Anthony's side in this whole thing, you'll be lucky to get out alive if they find out" I explained

**EDDIE'S POV**

"I'm just going to check on Anthony" I informed Alfie as I was helping him out in the bar that afternoon

"He's gone out and hasn't come back yet remember?" Alfie questioned as he handed a customer their change

"I knew he'd gone out but I thought he'd back by now, I need to go and find him" I proclaimed worriedly, running from the bar

"Eddie, what's going on?" Alfie asked worriedly

**ANTHONY'S POV**

"So what's the matter then?" Lola asked as me, her and Abi sat down on her sofa that afternoon

"I want revenge, and I know the perfect way to get it. Are you two in?" I asked, smirking at both of them

"We're in" they informed me in unison, causing an even wider smile to grace my face

"Good, now I know Jess still has feelings for me so I need to make her jealous" I explained

They nodded in agreement and understanding and we continued to form our plan.

**JESSICA'S THOUGHTS**

_I didn't know what to do or what to think anymore, things had become so complicated, I never meant for any of this to happen, I never meant to get feelings for Tyler never mind sleep with him never mind become pregnant with his child, the look of pure disgust, upset and hatred on Anthony's face was enough to scar me for life and it would be forever indented on my brain that's for sure. Becoming a vampire had never been my choice, Anthony had told me he wanted to be with me forever and because I was head over heels in love with him at the time I decided to let him bite me, meaning we could be together forever, and that's what I honestly thought would happen, how things had become so complicated I'd never know..._

_Tyler told me I could lose my life and my unborn baby's life at the hands of his family and yes this terrified me but I knew for certain Tyler would fight to the death to protect me, we'd always had a bond that would never be broken and that out ruled all, especially mine and Anthony's now ended relationship..._

**TYLER'S POV**

I had to admit to Jess what was going to happen at the end of this month, I didn't know whether Anthony would've told her never mind them having discussed children...

"Babe, there's something I need to tell you, sit down" I informed Jess as we sat in the kitchen that afternoon

"What is it?" she asked, sitting down next to me

I took her hands in mine and exhaled a breath I'd been holding...

"At the end of this month you'll have the baby, being a vampire speeds up the pregnancy" I explained

"What? I can't go to a hospital, it's too risky" she exclaimed worriedly, burying her head in her hands

"I'm going to take you to the vampire grounds to deliver it, some of my friends are there and they'll help" I admitted

"Tyler, you don't understand, when this baby comes along I'm going to need proper medical care, I'm going to need help, I'm going to need drugs and I'm going to need doctor's around me and I will not have this baby in the vampire grounds" she informed me

"So you really want to take the risk of Anthony and Dad finding us?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sorry but I have to okay?" she asked, sighing and taking my hand in hers

"Just as long as you know I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you right?" I stated

"I know you will" she replied, smiling at me gently as she pressed her lips to mine

**ANTHONY'S POV**

Myself, Abi and Lola had come up with a plan to get revenge on Jess and Tyler, we were going to use one of Tyler's weaknesses, women!

"So you guys clear on what you've got to do?" I asked, glancing between the girls sat either side of me

They nodded in understanding and smiled, standing up we left the house, ready to make our move...

**LOLA'S POV**

Thirty minutes later we arrived in the forest when suddenly Anthony pulled me back...

"What're you doing?" I asked, shocked as he let me go

"He's over there, make it look as though you've been attacked and bump into" Anthony demanded, motioning to my clothes

I nodded in understanding and began to tear at my clothes, when we were all satisfied that my clothes were ripped enough I walked over in Tyler's direction, bumping into him, sending him and myself flying to the ground...

"Are you okay?" he questioned worriedly

I nodded as I subtly felt into his pocket for his phone, throwing it gently across the ground over to the other side of the woods...

**ANTHONY'S POV**

Abi climbed onto my back and we flew out of sight, over to the other side of the forest where Lola had thrown Tyler's phone, picking it up I sent a message to Jess saying...

"Babe, you're going to have to help me, I've been attacked xx"

A minute later his phone vibrated in my hand...

"I'm on my way, stay where you are xx"

I smiled triumphantly and showed Abi the phone, we ducked behind a tree as we heard the front door of the house open and Jess appear, looking around the woods nervously for Tyler...

**LOLA'S POV**

I knew Anthony would've sent the text by now so I had to do something...

"Thanks" I sighed, gently kissing Tyler on the lips

"What's going on?" a voice questioned, shocking us both

"Jess, it's not what it looks like, honestly" Tyler proclaimed, walking over to her, her taking a step back

I smiled devilishly...


	12. death to who?

JESSICA'S POV:

"Why would you do that to me?" I asked as we stood outside, me completely shell shocked by what I'd just seen

"It wasn't what it looked like, she kissed me as a thank you for helping her" he informed me

"A kiss on the lips? Why couldn't she just say thank you with a kiss on the cheek like normal people?" I questioned, confused

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" he suggested, turning to face me but i had gone

**ANTHONY'S POV**

"Time for me to go and get Jess back" I proclaimed to Abi and Lola as we saw Tyler leave the house

"Good luck" I heard the girls say as I walked off

I sprinted around the back of the house and banged on the door. Jess actually opened the door to my surprise and as soon as she saw me she legged it out of the kitchen. I ran after her and grabbed her just as she reached the living room and I dragged her upstairs.

I sprinted around to the back of the house and banged on the kitchen door, Jess opened the door and ran off as she saw me, I ran after her and grabbed her, dragging her up the stairs...

"LET ME GO ANTHONY, PLEASE" I exclaimed, shouting and kicking my legs against his body as he pulled me into the bedroom

"No, we need to talk and you're going to listen" I informed her as I shut and locked the door behind us

"What about? Talk about what?" she questioned worriedly, sitting on the bed

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tyler's the one I want to hurt, where is he?" I asked, knowing exactly where he'd gone

"I don't know, he's gone off somewhere, we've had a row" she admitted

I saw the fear and upset in her eyes and pressed my lips against hers, pushing all of my body weight against her stomach...

"Please Ant, get off my stomach" she proclaimed, trying to push me away

"Why should I?" I questioned, pressing my lips against her neck

"I'm pregnant, it's Tyler's" she shouted

My lips were still pressed against her neck, I didn't reply, I just sank my fangs into her neck...

**JESSICA'S POV**

"You're going to die for doing this to me, how could you?" Anthony proclaimed as he removed his fangs from her neck

"You don't own me anymore Ant, you're not my boyfriend" I screamed, trying to push him off me once again, his weight too heavy

I didn't say anything, I couldn't, my breath hitched in my throat as Anthony pressed all of his weight down onto my stomach...

"Stop screaming, no one's going to here you once you're dead" he whispered into my ear

I swallowed as the pain continued to sear through my body, shutting my eyes I finally blacked out...

**ANTHONY'S POV**

I moved my weight off Jess as I glanced at her seeing her eyes were shut, I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and glanced at her neck, it was leaking with blood and spreading to the sheets, I felt sick, I couldn't believe I'd done it, and I didn't know whether I'd killed her baby...

"Did you get her back then?" Lola asked as she stood in the hallway with Abi, shocking me as I descended the stairs

"We need to go now" I proclaimed, shoving them out of the house

"Why, what's happened?" they questioned in unison, glancing at each other and then to me

"Nothing, we just need to go now" I informed them, shoving them out of the house and shutting the door behind me

We arrived back in the Square half an hour later, I'd been quiet the whole journey back, I could feel Abi and Lola glancing at me as we walked through the market...

"I need to go, see you two later" Abi informed us as she continued to walk through the gardens to her boyfriend Jay

"Now she's gone tell me what happened with Jess?" Lola asked, turning to face me, standing opposite me

"Nothing happened, can you just leave it please?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows together as he headed down the alleyway next to the pub

"Fine, so where's my thank you for helping you get your revenge?" she enquired

I bit my lip and looked at her intensely, moving towards her I backed her into the wall behind her and pressed my lips passionately and roughly against hers...

**TYLERS POV**

It'd been an hour since I'd left Jess to cool down, I decided that I needed to talk to her so I made my way back to the house, little knowing the sight that would await me, the polite thing to do would be to knock at the door so that's what I did, there was no answer, I knocked again, still no answer, I gathered she was just ignoring me so I tried opening the door, unlocked so she must be in I thought to myself, I shut it behind me and called out her name, I heard a little groan and called out her name again, it was coming from the bedroom, I threw myself upstairs and into the bedroom to find Jess slumped almost lifeless on the bed, blood still leaking from her neck...

"I'm so sorry, I should never have left you, you're going to be okay now" I whispered, holding her tightly as I dialled an ambulance

_**After what seemed like an eternity of waiting to Tyler the ambulance arrived and took Jess off to hospital with Tyler following, distraught...**_

**JESSICAS POV**

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done" he sobbed as he caressed her hand and sat by her bedside

"You need to let me go" I whispered, removing my oxygen mask

"But what if I can't? We've lost the baby, I can't lose you too" Tyler proclaimed

"Tyler, I love you, let me go" I stated, letting go of his hand and folding it across my body

He nodded and stood up before kissing my lips one final time, that was the final thing I felt before I slipped into a deep sleep.


	13. revenge

**TYLER'S POV**

It was obvious who was behind the attack, I was so angry, hurt, upset and distraught, just as I'd finally got the girl I loved and we were going to become parents Anthony had to come and take that away from me all because he was upset and jealous...

I left the hospital after filling out all the paperwork over Jess' death and entered the bedroom, breaking down as I lie on the bed where it happened, where she died, there was nothing I could do to bring her back and I knew what I had to do, I had to honour her life and kill Anthony, I had to stake him...

I made my way to the Square to see Anthony walking out of the alleyway with the girl who'd kissed me, making Jess so angry with me, I put two and two together and realised they must have been in cohorts together, something Anthony would do, I hid as they left the alleyway and exchanged a goodbye, Anthony walking into the pub and Lola (I think that was her name) walking off in the direction of the houses, I decided to follow her...

"Lola" I proclaimed, running after her

"Tyler, what're you doing here?" she questioned, shocked as she turned around

"I need to see my family, Jess is dead" I informed her

"What? How?" she asked, shocked once again

"Someone bit her and killed our baby" I admitted, leaning against the wall so my legs didn't go from under me

"I'm so sorry Tyler, look I can't stop and chat, I have to go but I'll see you around okay?" she questioned, running off

I smiled to myself at how nervous she'd been, it was obvious she'd been in on the plan with Anthony from the start, I shook my head and made my way over to the pub, using the back entrance as I knew I wouldn't gain entrance through the bar...

**ANTHONY'S POV**

Everything had come to a head after I returned to the Square from hopefully killing Jess, I'd kissed Lola as a distraction, to try and ease the guilt but it hadn't worked, I knew as soon as Tyler found out that he'd come after me and I had to be prepared, he'd want revenge, for her life and for their baby's life...

As I made my way upstairs I heard a crash in the barrel store, signalling Tyler's arrival, I exhaled a breath and opened the door to the barrel store, making my way through subtly so that Tyler wouldn't know I was there...

Before I knew what was going on I was thrown to the floor stomach first, a weight on top of me that I couldn't remove, Tyler turned me over so we were face to face...

"Why did you have to do that huh?" he asked, his tears filled with eyes, his hands holding the lapels of my shirt

"She deserved everything she got, her and that thing inside of her" I proclaimed, trying to remove his weight

"That thing was a baby, it was an innocent thing, you had no right Anthony Moon, no right at all" he exclaimed, throwing his fist up and colliding it with my face

"I had to okay? I couldn't stand the thought of you two having what I wanted to have so badly with her" I admitted

"That's still no excuse" he informed me, bringing his fist up again and colliding it with my face once more

The punches soon stopped but his weight was still upon me, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't remove the weight, I sighed and admitted defeat, knowing that my time, like Jess' and the baby's would be over soon, I watched as Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a stake, pummeling it into my heart...


End file.
